Ice Family Christmas 2017
November 30: Gabriel the Elf on the Shelf Ryan and Joshua goes to the living room and sees Gabriel Haylee and Ryan: Hi Gabriel the Elf! Joshua: Hello stupid elf! throws Gabriel the Elf out the window Kayla: uh-uh Joshua, no touching the elf or else he loses his Christmas magic. If he loses his Christmas magic, he cannot fly back to the North Pole to let Santa Claus know about the children's behavior whether they have been good or bad. December 1 December 2 December 3 December 4 December 5 December 6 December 7 December 8 December 9 December 10: Christmas Shopping family is driving to Glendale Galleria Kayla: We're here! family goes to Target shoplifts a Ouaps Jojomobile Kayla: Uh-uh, Joshua family goes to the DVD section gets Frosty the Snowman, It's a SpongeBob Christmas and more Christmas movies family goes to the cash register Cashier: Hello! scans upc codes gets the Target bag family leaves Target throws clothes from The Children's Place Kayla: Joshua, put those clothes away! family leaves the Glendale Galleria and drives back home Kayla: Joshua, your behavior today was very, very mean. takes Joshua to the Naughty Pit Kayla: Stay there for 3 minutes! December 11: Writing Letters to Santa kids are writing letters to Santa Claus writes Dear Santa, I want a Lammy plush, tons of squishies, a My Magical Princess Twilight Sparkle, a Pudsey bear, a Fernandes UJL-2000 guitar and all of the Dork Diaries books. From Haylee writes Dear Santa Claus, I want a Gary plush, a Pudsey bear, SpongeBob DVDs, a Nintendo Switch with Super Mario Odyssey and a Stubbins PaRappa plush. From Ryan writes Dear Santa Claus, I want all of the Jojo and Friends toys, all of the PAW Patrol toys, all of the boys toys, all of the girls toys and a Word world Lucky Duck DVD, Will you bring all of those fucking things, fat guy? Oh yes, since Toys R US will go out of business soon, I want all of their toys! From Joshua December 23 December 24 - Christmas Eve: bye bye Gabriel December 25: Christmas Morning Ryan and Joshua run to their stockings and presents opens her presents Haylee: Yay! I got a Lammy plush, tons of squishies, a My Magical Princess Twilight Sparkle, a Pudsey bear, a Fernandes UJL-2000 guitar, UJL-2000 Um Jammer Lammy Guitar, and all of the Dork Diaries books! opens his presents Ryan: Yipee! I got a Gary plush, a Pudsey bear, Spongebob DVDs, a Nintendo Switch with Super Mario Odyssey and a Stubbins PaRappa plush! open his presents to recieve a box full of coal Watching Christmas Movies in the Movie Room Kayla: Kids, you want to watch It's A Spongebob Christmas or My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas? Haylee and Ryan: SpongeBob!!!! Joshua: I WANT TO WATCH DANIEL TIGERRR Joshua: SPONGEBOB SUCKS Joshua: AND SO DOES MY LITTLE PONY Kayla: Joshua, to the Naughty Pit! And take the lump of coal with you!!! Joshua: NO!!! Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Transcripts